


Still Our Hearts

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been like this for several nights during the quest. Merlin screams himself awake, right before dusk, before falling back asleep. But not tonight. Arthur can not take another night of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's prompt: "i was wondering if you could make a merthur fic (canon verse) where merlin keeps having nightmares? any rating is fine:)"
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

 

When Arthur’s ears pick up the beginnings of sleepy whimpers, he rolls onto his side. Over on the far end of the damp, moss-lined cave, Merlin’s body quivers, his arms and legs drawn tightly to himself.

"For god’s sake," Arthur mumbles to himself, hoisting himself upright.

It’s been like this for several nights during the quest. Merlin screams himself awake, right before dusk, before falling back asleep. When Arthur tries to ask him what he remembers, his manservant only looks baffled, shrugging and making offhanded comments about Arthur’s snoring.

Arthur scoots himself across the pebbled ground, peering over his companion.

“Merlin, wake up,” he says, his voice all kingly authority. Arthur clutches onto Merlin’s arm and shakes it for good measure. “I said wake up.”

No response, other than the continuous shuddering and panting breathes. Not that Arthur expected any coherency. Merlin never spoke anything as he dreamed. He mumbled, and groaned, and then screamed as if his insides were set aflame from within. Sweat beading Merlin’s pale forehead.

But not tonight. Arthur can not take another night of this.

With resolve hardening him, he hoists himself first into a crouching position over Merlin, eventually settling down on his knees. Both of Arthur’s palms cup Merlin’s grimacing, sleep-puffy face, gently but firmly.

"Merlin, listen to me. I want you to _listen_ to me once in your damned life," Arthur says, not whispering, close enough to him that his lips could almost brush against Merlin’s tightening. Enough that he could smell the fear through him. A man’s fear, he learns,  _has_  smells to it.

"You are dreaming. Whatever torment you are experiencing, it isn’t _real_. But I am.” Arthur fiercely ignores how his thumbs circle a soothing pattern to Merlin’s temples. It reminds him of how he held Morgana during her worst nightmares. “You need to wake up now…”

It feels much longer than a breath, but then Merlin’s body gives small lurch in place, eyes snapping open and mouth inhaling, gulping for air.

The relief floods through Arthur surprisingly fast. “Wonders never cease, do they,” he says to himself, laughing humorlessly, unmoving.

Merlin gazes hazily up, eyebrows pulling together.

“ _Wh’d rrr’yu do’ng_?”

"You’re an idiot, Merlin," Arthur tells him, an obviously sharp edge to his tone. He leaves a brief, dry kiss, right against the center of Merlin’s forehead.

” _Yu’rr an idjit_.”

"Says the man who bathed in the pool of leeches," Arthur retorts, watching mortification flicker through the drowsiness of Merlin’s expression. He earns himself a pinch on the bum, and retaliates with a harder, prodding kiss, right on Merlin’s stupid, lovely mouth.

They aren’t getting through this quest in one piece.

 


End file.
